Harry Potter and the next story
by a.berg05
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione have just defeated the dark lord, their world has now been turned upside down, they have to put their lives back on track but will they be able to pull through their troubles together or will they have to go their separate ways?
1. chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys, if your reading this, I am very excited to release my first chapter of my first fanfiction, this is quite a short chapter but its just to give you an idea of what is coming next, there will be a lot of drama so make sure to keep reading! Also sometimes I will be referring to the books or movies so if you don't understand something, either pm me or its because i'm referring to one or the other. Have fun!**

 **(end of deathly hallows )** ***Harry, Hermione and Ron stare into the distance***

"Who's up for a butterbeer in the three broomsticks?", Harry said.

"Me!", Replied Hemione.

"I'm in!", followed Ron.

They all sat down. Harry noticed Hermione and Ron were sitting unusually far apart from eachother.

 _What's wrong with them? Why aren't they speaking?_

"So, um..."

"What now Harry?", interrupted Hermione

"Yeah, spit it out mate!" agreed Ron

"Fine, let me get straight to the point, with no interruptions," he made eye contact with Hermione, " What's up with you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, ever since you had a full on snog in front of me, in the middle of a war may i remind you, you are being extremely awkward! Make up your minds, what are you, status wise?"

"He's right 'mione, what are we?"

"I guess we are dating? Boyfriend..."

"...and girlfriend"

They edged cautiously towards eachother, Ron took Hermione's hand and was holding it in his own, they were both smiling.

 _Thank goodness! Finally! It only took them 8 years!_

"Right now that that's out the way, Ron did you hear about that awsome quidditch match that is going to take place tomorrow night, we should totally..."

"Don't try to change the subject Harry!"

 _What on earth is he on about?_

"What Ron?"

"You know what. You and my sister?"

"Ok..."

"What are you two gonna do? Don't keep messing her about Harry, she was extremely distraught when you dumped her! You're my best mate, but Ginny comes first, so you also need to make up your mind!"

"Ok Ron, I get it, I do! I love Ginny, more than anything, I want to be with her and now the battle is over I can be! You lnow why I did what I did last year. I will talk to her this evening."

"Good, now you were saying about this quidditch match tomorrow?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Can we talk about something other than quidditch, please?"

They were there for another hour, Hermione said, "Let's all go back to the burrow now."

"Ok", Harry said, "hold on"

Hermione and Ron grabbed Harry's arm and they all apparated back to the Burrow...

 **A/N: Aaaah, first chapter complete, I wonder how things will go down with Harry and Ginny that evening? Also I will be changing the story round every 2 chapters by making a different characters perspective but I won't redo a previous chapter, I will continue their lives. Please feel free to leave a review, I love hearing feedback on what I did well and what I can improve on. I will be writing a new story every Friday and will upload on Saturday although I may change around days if it's to difficult.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again, this chapter is a lot longer than my first chapter, and partially more interesting, have fun reading**

 **...**

There they stood, in front of the Burrow, although it wasn't the warm, friendly Burrow Harry had grown to know. He thought that it seemed unusually quiet.

"Um..where do you think everyone is?" Harry asked

"Probably inside."

"Oh yeah, that would make sense."

The 3 of them wondered into the house, Harry could hear sobbing from upstairs. Then Ginny came running down the stairs looking upset and tired, she managed a small smile at Harry, who smiled back. Ginny threw her arms around Ron and cried into his shoulder.

 _Ginny hardly ever cries, something important must have happened!_

"George isn't coming out from his room, he's been in there ever since we got back he must have also put a colloportus charm on it because no-one can get in even if we try! We had to drag him away from Fred, he wouldn't leave his body, Ron maybe you could talk to him, George won't listen to any of us but you know, brother to brother, you and the twins have always had a special bond."

"Ok, I'll be back soon, you three will be alright together, yeah?" Ron kissed Hermione's temple and then sprinted up the stairs./p

"Um, you two have some stuff to sort out, I will leave you to it and I will be in the kitchen if anyone needs me. Wow, I thought Ron would always be the one to say that!" Said Hermione.

"Should we go for a walk outside?" Asked Harry.

"I'd like that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sooo..."

"Sooo..."

"I am really proud of you Harry, without you we would all be dead."

"I'm sure anyone could have done it."

"There's no need to be modest, it's just me."

"Well in that case, I was brilliant, wasn't I?" They both laughed at this and Ginny edged a bit closer to Harry.

They sat down on the grass, the sun was shining, Harry thought Ginny's dark brown eyes reflected beautifully in the sunlight. He wanted to scream to the world and let her know he loves her but he knew he had to be subtle about it.

"Like Hermione said,we've go some stuff to sort out." He said.

"I know, I love you Harry but in order for me to love you with all my heart, I need to know some things."

"I want to get one thing straight," Harry said, taking hold of Ginny's hands,"Ginny Molly Weasley, I love you with all _my_ heart, I would jump off a cliff for you if i had to! I understand if you don't want to be with me, I wouldn't want to be with me either, the way I've treated you is unexceptable, I never meant to hurt you, I never meant for any of this to happen!"

 _So much for being subtle._

"I want answers Harry, honest answers. What is going on with you, one minute you acting as though you want to spent the rest of your life with me and the next you're telling me it was all a mistake, now you've changed your mind again, why did you dump me in the first place? You really broke my heart."

"I've already told you I love you, the reason I broke up with you was to protect you. Voldemort had already taken away my parents, Sirius, now Remus and Fred, he took from me everything and everyone I cared about, I wasn't about to let him take you from me as well, if you love someone, you've got to let them go. But the war's over now, we won, nothing can hurt any of us now, we're safe!"

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before, I could have helped, I could have..."

"I didn't want to worry you," Harry shifted himself closer to Ginny,"What do you say, one more chance?"

"Ginny leaned right up to Harry's face, and kissed him, Harry could feel her soft lips against his.

 _Yes, I'm going to take that as a yes._

"Harry, give me a few days, just to think things over then I will let you know."

 _My bad, I guess I was mistaken_

"Ginny?"

Ginny had started walking back to the Burrow.

"Yes?"

"No matter what you decide, I will always love you, I want you to know that."

Ginny smiled, and then walked back inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Harry went back inside, he found everyone was busy again, Mrs Weasley was cooking supper, Mr Weasley was still trying to find out the function of a rubber duck nearly 6 years later, Bill and Fleur were playing with Teddy Lupin, Charlie and Percy were catching up, George was now reading the daily prophet, Ginny was in her room, Ron was teaching Hermione how to play exploding snap.

"There's no point in it, the game relies on luck", Hermione complained.

"Hi Harry, no Hermione, it isn't just about luck, there's a tactic!"

"And what tactic would that be Ronald?"

"Er...The tactic of the mind 'mione, the tactic of the mind."

"Pfffft you really crack me up Ron. Anyway Harry, how did it go with Ginny?"

 _I'm not going to tell her on the spot._

He opened his mouth to answer but then Mrs Weasley called, "Dinner is nearly ready!"

"Oh we'd all better go get changed then," said Hermione.

"We'll be up in a minute," said Ron.

He waited until she was out of earshot

"She's brilliant, don't you think? Harry?"

"What?"

"Hermione."

"Oh yeah, yeah brilliant."

"What's up with you? Crookshanks got your tounge, I swear that bloody beast of a furball will soon learn who's boss!"

"As you know, I talked to Ginny like you told me too, it went really well actually, but she said she would let me know her decision in a few days."

"Well that's good isn't it, she's at least considering it."

"I guess, I do love her, you know that right?"

Ron patted Harry on the back.

"I do mate, and so does she, but you have to be patient with her, I'm sure she'll come round eventually. In the meantime, let's go get changed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron and Harry both put on shirts and blazers that Mrs Weasley had left out for them.

"Honestly, you'd think she thought we were babies, we can pick out our own clothes." complained Ron

"Well one of us can," laughed Harry, as Ron tried leaving the room forgetting to put on his trousers.

Ron punched Harry playfully.

"Oi, watch it Harry, I'll get you back for that one!"

They walked down the stairs and found Hermione waiting for them at the bottom.

"Wow, you look..beautiful." Stuttered Ron

She was wearing a purple dress, it had small silver gems streaming down it. She had curled her hair so that they were now flowing locks.

"Thanks Ron, you look..handsome."

Harry kept on clearing his throat in the background.

"Harry will you please shut up, 'mione was telling me how ravishing I looked."

"Yes Harry you look very handsome too, but its not up to me to tell you that, it's up to her."

Harry looked in the direction that Hermione was pointing to, Ginny stood there, Harry thought she looked gorgeous but he was too embarrassed to tell her. They all sat down, dinner wasn't bad at all, there was chicken, vegetables, potatoes, sweet potatoes after they had some ice-cream, raspberries, blackberries, strawberries, blueberries, there were a lot of berries. Everyone was questioning Harry about what had happened between him and Voldemort, he had to retell the story at least 5 times. Then one by one they drifted upstairs to bed until it was just Harry, Ginny Ron and Hermione left.

"I think we should all go to bed now." Suggested Hermione.

Ginny and herself went upstairs, Ron and Harry following behind.

When they got into bed Harry said, "Do you think she will say yes?"

"Almost definitely, and if she doesn't then she is the most stupid person living on this Earth."

"I think I'll be going to sleep now, good night Ron."

"Night Harry."

...

 **A/N: That is the end of my 2nd chapter, I wonder what Ginny will decide. Next chapter will be based on Ginny's perspective, and her dilemma due to the decision she has to make so remember to keep on reading, also please remember to leave a review, I love hearing feedback from you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry this chapter is so late, I am on holiday and haven't had that much time to write this week however next week I will hopefully be done on time. Like I promised this chapter is from Ginny's perspective but it's quite a long chapter, just a warning. This is also quite a soppy emotional chapter so be prepared. Have fun reading...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

...

"Ginny? Ginny? Are you awake?" Hermione was nudging her.

"Hmmm, is everything alright?" replied Ginny, her eyes still shut.

"Yes, your mum wants to speak to everyone downstairs."

"Ok, I'm getting up."

As Ginny threw on her dressing gown and her slippers she realised it was her birthday!

 _Maybe that's what Mum wants to announce_

Her and Hermione made their way downstairs to find everyone waiting for them. There were two seats left asking to be taken, literally. One next to Ron and one next to Harry, Hermione sat down next to Ron, which left Ginny next to Harry.

 _Brilliant the one day, my birthday, my 17th birthday! You know what, today is about me, I'm not going to ruin it by thinking about those cute little dimples, or his gorgeous eyes, or the way his messy hair doesn't lie flat and he always has to run his fingers through it to stop it from covering his face. Snap out of it Ginny!_

She couldn't help but the occasional glance at Harry as she took her seat.

"Well we can now begin, great to see that you all came…"

"Yes mum we're all here, get to the point, what was so important that you had to wake us all up at 7.30?" Complained Ron.

"Ok Ronald!" Exclaimed Molly

"Don't call me that." He muttered.

"Right as you are all aware today, the 11th of August, is a very special and important day!" Ginny turned round from Harry to face her mother. "Today is the day Charlie gets his promotion to deputy head in the dragon industry. He has to attend and make a speech at a welcome,leaving and award ceremony!"

"Oh well done Charls," shouted George across the table to wind up Mrs Weasley, ever since he lost his ear, he had pretended to be half deaf although they knew he was faking it.

 _Seriously! This is what I was woken up for? I mean, don't get me wrong I'm pleased for Charlie but really?_

Ginny made a coughing noise. "Oh yes thanks for reminding me Ginny," _Finally thank you!_ "Arthur and I are going with Charlie to Romania which means we will be gone for a few weeks, think you're all ok by yourself?"

"Well I've got to go back to work again, just there is a lot of stuff to sort out, you know, elections, crimes, azkaban, futures." Said Percy. "However I will live here for a bit."

"And Fleur and I have to get back home" Added Bill.

"I guess I could work from home for a bit until I find some more staff." Said George

"Ron, Hermione and I haven't found any work yet so we'll all still be around here." Piped up Harry.

"And I'm on school holidays." Followed Ginny

"Ok well we will sort you 3 out when when we get back" Said Molly nodding to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Is there anything else mum?" Said Ginny eagerly, still trying to hint about her birthday.

"Nope, I think that's it, you're all free to go."

 _Everyone's completely forgotten, I've never forgotten any of their birthdays!_

"Well I don't know about any of you guys but I'm going back to bed." Said Ron

"Yeah me too." Harry also said.

"Um sorry Ginny, I need to talk to the boys for a few minutes." Said Hermione, following up the stairs after Ron and Harry.

"Percy and Bill, can I speak to you for a minute." George asked, then they disappeared.

"Arthur and Charlie, we'd better be heading off." Molly said and off they went too.

Ginny was all alone.

 _I'm sick of this, I haven't even been awake for an hour and everyone's completely blanking me as if I don't exist. Why is everyone being so secretive?_

On her way to her room she passed Bill, Percy and George, they didn't notice her. They were whispering secretively. She could only make out a few words, "Is everything in place?... Great! It's going to be so good."

 _What's going to be so good, what is going on?_

Then Ginny passed Ron's room, she could hear Hermione speaking, "Don't worry Harry, it's brilliant."

"Yeah mate, listen to Hermione, George and Bill have set everything up, we're all going to have so much fun, and Percy has finally sent owls to Neville and Luna." Came Ron's voice

"Finally, you'd think he didn't like them." Said Harry

"Percy? Not like someone? Never!" Said Ron in a very sarcastic tone. They all burst into fits of laughter. Ginny still had her ear pressed to the door.

 _Should I knock, should I barge in and demand to know what they're talking about?_

She knocked on the door, there was a sudden rush of things being stuffed into drawers, cupboard doors being slammed shut and the squeaking of Ron's door being opened.

"Oh, hi Ginny! What's up?" Harry was at the door looking really guilty.

"Um, I was wondering" _come on Ginny this is your chance to demand the truth,_ "if I could speak to you later about 'you-know-what'?" _Seriously Ginny, what have you done?_

"Er yeah sure, sounds great,ok see you later…" He said beginning to close the door.

"And when's Hermione coming up, I need to ask her something!?" Ginny yelled through the small gap that was left in the doorway now.

"I'm coming up now give me two minutes!" Hermione yelled.

Ginny made her way upstairs. _Brilliant, now I've got Harry to think about, I mean obviously I'm going to say yes because I love him, but I needed to let him know that I'm not one of those girls who you can change your mind over whenever you feel like it. Ok now that that's out the way I can return to thinking about what everyone is keeping from me…_

Ginny's door creaked open, Hermione came in and sat on her bed.

"Sooo… do you know what you are going to say to Harry yet?"

"How do you… did Harry tell you?"

"No, it's pretty obvious though?"

"Well, if you must know, I'm going to say yes, I was always going to yes, I just needed to let him know he can't mess me around, but please don't tell him."

"I won't." Hermione started re-reading 'Tales Of Beedle The Bard'.

"Do you know what everyone's hiding from me? Why am I always the last person to know everything?"

"Sorry Ginny, I can't say I don't know anything, but what I do know, you'll have to wait and see." Said Hermione still reading her book.

"I'm sick of this, everything is always wait for this, wait for that! Clearly no-one cares enough to remember what day it is today, look Hermione, I thought you were one of my best friends, in fact no, we're practically family, if you can't be honest with me I don't know who can, I guess I was mistaken about all that! Ginny ran out of the room.

"Ginny! Don't be like that! You know I'd tell you if I could! I promise you'll love this!" Hermione yelled after her. Ginny didn't stop, she decided she'd go to the shed where no-one would bother to look for her. She was angry and she was upset.

 _Come on Ginny, stop feeling sorry for yourself. They're the ones with the problem._

As she passed her house from the outside in order to get to the shed, she saw Hermione in the window, running down the stairs most likely going to Ron and Harry. Ginny saw tears streaming down Hermione's face although she was still clutching her book.

 _I'm not going to start feeling sorry for her just because she's crying, and yes, that might sound mean and horrible, selfish and unsympathetic but at this point I don't care anymore._

As Ginny was getting so wrapped up in her thoughts, she wasn't focusing on where she was going, so she walked straight into the shed wall and fell down with a loud thump.

"I don't cry, I don't cry, I don't cry…" She kept telling herself over and over again, meanwhile watery liquid was starting to fill her eyes and then flowing down her cheeks, she sobbed and wiped the tears away. Then she stood up and went inside the shed, she sat down on a chair and started thinking things over, different senarios as to what her so-called brothers and friends were plotting, each were as unlikely as the next. She thought maybe they're all planning to run away and leave her there, but even though she was angry at all of them she knew they would never do that. Then she thought they might all be planning to go somewhere without her and pretend like nothing ever happened, Ginny rembered Ron saying "...We're all going to have so much fun", _Yes that's got to be it!_ But then she remembered Hermione yelling after her, "... I promise, you'll love this!" _Nope I guess that's not it._ After that she must have fallen asleep, because when she woke up it was 2.18. She looked out the window and noticed Neville and Luna approaching the front door. They were dressed up, Neville was in a neat suit and had his hair combed back with Trevor, the frog, perched on his shoulder. Luna was in a wacky blue dress and had her hair curled with earings shaped as a thestral dangling from her ears, she looked very pretty. Ron came to the door and welcomed them in, however Ginny overheard him saying to them, "So guys we have a slight problem, we can't find her.", then she could hear Hermione in the background saying, "It's all my fault, this never would have happened if I had just told her."

"It's not your fault, you couldn'thave known this was going to happen."

Neville piped up and said, "Are you sure you've looked everywhere?"

"Nearly everywhere, Harry's just gone to check the shed, if she's not in there…"

But Ginny never found out what would have happened if she wasn't in there because the shed door slipped open, she spun round to find Harry standing in the doorway.

"What do you want Harry?"

"I want you to come back inside with me. Please Ginny."

She turned back around so that she was no longer facing him, she was watching everyone outside, fretting over where she was.

"Why, so that everyone can keep more secrets from me, so that you can all lie to my face, watch me get all worked up and then laugh about it behind my back?"

"Come on, you know that's not true."

"Do I?"

"Ok, I tell you what, I'll go back inside, I won't tell anyone your here, when your ready you can come back in." Harry started to walk out.

"Wait! Please don't go." He stopped in his tracks. "I'm sorry Harry but I just don't understand what's going on."

"No _I'm_ sorry and I know you don't like hearing this but just wait 20 more minutes and then you'll understand."

"Ok I guess I can live 20 more minutes in the meantime I think we should talk."

"Me too, we both know there's no point in avoiding the subject so lets get straight to the point," He got down on one knee, "Ginny Molly Weasley, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Harry James Potter, I'd be honoured to."

Then they kissed, and after what seemed like an eternity to Ginny but was only a few seconds, they pulled away.

"Happy birthday Ginny."

"What? You remembered?"

"Of course I did. How could I not? Ready to go back to the house?"

"Yeah, I think so."

But as she tried to stand up, she found the pain was unbearable. _It must of been from when I fell over earlier._

"Ouch, does it hurt?" Asked Harry. Ginny looked down at her knee, she had grazed it pretty badly.

"Slighty." She replied.

"I'll run and get some dittany." Harry ran back towards the house. Ginny could hear him yell, "Hermione! Where's the dittany?!"

"Why do you need it Harry, is everything ok, I swear if something has happened to her, I'll never forgive myself!?" Ginny felt a pang of guilt, she'd apoligise to Hermione later.

"No, no, everything's fine but I need it!"

Moments later, Harry was back in the shed, once he applied a few drops of dittany to her knee, he helped Ginny stand up.

"Better?"

"Much."

They walked together back to the house, "Now close your eyes Ginny, I'll help guide you." So she did, she heard the front door creak open, she walked forward into the house. "Ok, you can open your eyes now." She did as she was told, all the lights were off. _I wonder what's going on._

"SUPRISE!," There were people everywhere, everyone was dressed up, different bright colours popping up from every direction. Right at the front stood, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville. Ginny felt a smile spreading across her face. "Happy Birthday Ginny!" Was all she heard for the next ten minutes. Then she saw her family approaching her along with Harry and Hermione. "Happy birthday darling," Mr and Mrs Weasley said.

"Happy birthday Ginny," Said all the boys.

"Mum, Dad, Charlie, how come your here, I thought you were going away for a few weeks?"

"You didn't think we forgot your birthday really?"

"So was Charlie not promoted?"

"Oh yes, I was promoted and we did go back to Romania, just we were always going to come back." After that they all walked away apart from Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any of it, your my best friend and I wouldn't wish for anyone else!"

"It's fine Ginny, I know you didn't mean it." They hugged and madeup.

"So this is what you were all hiding," She said turning to Ron now.

"Yeah, you've got you're brilliant boyfriend to thank for this, by the way you two are dating now right?"

"Yeah we are, does this not deserve a kiss?"

"I love you but don't push your luck, maybe later, thank you so much Harry." Said Ginny cheekily. "Well I don't know about you guys but I feel a bit under dressed for this particular occasion, I'll be back in ten."

"Oh Ginny, there's a new dress for you on your bed."

As Ginny entered her room, the most beautiful lilac dress came into sight. _Oh my gosh, it's gorgeous._ She had tried it on, it went down to her feet and swayed when she walked. She went back downstairs. Everyone went silent, all eyes were on her. "Wow!" Were the only words that managed to slip out of Harry's mouth. "Um, I wanted to give you my gift." He handed her a small box, Ginny took the lid off and inside was a stunning silver watch, with little diamonds round the outside, underneath was engraved: 'Harry and Ginny~ It was written in the stars'. She couldn't speak, she didn't know what to say, no words could describe how grateful and mesmerised she was. "Harry I…"

"Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to."

They danced for a bit, everyone partied, chatted and then the house started to get emptier, everyone was leaving, then it was just the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione left. Everyone started clearing up, "I'm going to go to bed now, night everyone, thanks for a great night Harry."

"Night Ginny."

...

 **A/N: Ok this is my longest chapter so far, sorry if you don't understand about it being Ginny's Birthday, I started writing this on Friday, which was officially Ginny Weasley's birthday. I will try to get the next chapter out on time,really sorry that this is so late. Next chapter is also from Ginny's perspective and then I will change it around again. I'm very happy about this chapter, please feel free to leave a review...**


End file.
